Hope Springs Eternal
by dragonmirage
Summary: Post OotP: Harry is still greiving over Sirius but can a certain girl help him with that and the adventures he must go through before facing Voldermort? HPBZ I will update weekly or biweekly
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! This is my first fic, and please read and review. Everything is welcome, but I like constructive criticism the best. Everyone is welcome to send me ideas and stuff threw my email which should be on my profile…

- darksilver

Disclaimer: If I was JKR would I be writing **fan**fiction. None of these characters or places belong to me… sigh

Hope Springs Eternal…

"I'd like a Super deluxe Rocky road, please!"

'One customer after another, bloody hell, sometimes I hate my life… wait scratch that I **hate** my life all the time.' thought Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, only a month or so before called a deranged psycho, and now called a hero. You see he proved to the wizarding world the Voldermort has, indeed, returned. But in the process, he lost his god-father, Sirius Black, during 'The Battle of the Department of Mysteries' (Copyright Daily Prophet). And only an hour later Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and lots of other crap, told… showed him the prophecy that screwed him and his life over.

But you may ask why Harry is currently working in an ice cream parlor. Because, of course, his uncle forced him to. In his very words, "We've had it with you lazing around! From now on you are to find work and give us, the very family who gave you the clothes on your back and a roof over your head, half the money." Of course when Vernon said this, he was so many different shades of purple, Harry agreed just to get out fast enough, so that he wouldn't die of laughter.

Now Harry has been doing some physical training in preparation for the final battle and the battles ahead of that. That included: running, weight training, swordsmanship, martial arts and so on. Now, instead of the scrawny, short little boy, stood a 5' 10" lithe, young man, with the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Now Harry, who thought of himself as plain, was quite… hot. This of course led to a massive influx of new customers of the female sort, which of course leaves our poor Harry swamped and grumbling.

'I wish I could be like them.' Harry was becoming depressed watching the 'normal' teens laugh with their friends. That, combined with him bottling up his feelings about Sirius' death, leads to a very volatile Harry.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Gah! Don't do that!" It was only Ricardo, Harry's coworker. He and Harry had become fast friends especially when Ricardo found out how easy it was to tease Harry.

"I see you staring at that group of friends over there. Some nice girl happen to catch your eye?" said Ricardo, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I… uh, errrrrr…" Harry, being Harry, of course has no answer… until…

'Wait a minute… she looks familiar…' "Actually, yeah. You see that girl in the next booth. She looks rather nice." Harry said in surprise because ha had never seen anyone even slightly familiar around Little Whinging and because he actually admitted that a girl looked nice. And she was nice. Dark, dark brown, almost black, hair, seemingly emotionless blue eyes, a beautiful face, long shapely legs and a body that many a girl would kill for. But of course he would never go after any girl because he already had a crush at school. But he knew she would never, could never acknowledge him. But hope always springs eternal.

"Then go get her tiger, grrrrrrrrrrr." Ricardo said, **_still _**wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uhhhhh… no." Harry was still a virtuous boy even with his… improvements.

Blaise Zabini was having a baaaaaaaadddddd day. She was lost, her portkey screwed up, her feet hurt, her head hurt, and that pervert of a clerk kept staring at her and whispering things to his other clerk friend. At least that clerk looked distinctly uncomfortable, meaning he wasn't a pervert. But as she looked at the non-perverted clerk she was constantly bombarded by images of her crush from school. But she knew he would never, could never acknowledge her. But hope springs eternal.

'Time to go I suppose, besides I need to know why my portkey didn't bring me home…' and with those thoughts Blaise left the ice cream parlor.

Harry watched the girl walk out wondering all the while who she was. 'Meh, must have been some one with an uncanny resemblance to **her **but aren't their many of them in this world.'

**5 minutes later**

"Bing, bing" It was closing time. Harry slowly cleaned up and slouched out of the ice cream parlor. He wasn't very happy to have to go back to his prison/home. As he was walking home, he heard a scream that was quickly muffled.

'What the bloody hell is going on! If Dudley is the cause of this I swear to Merlin, he's gonna pay…' Harry thought while sprinting toward the sound. A she arrived he slowed down to observe what was going on. He dove under some bushes and slowly parted them to reveal, people in black robes holding a girl with** wands **in hand. He looked closer and realized it was the girl he had served. Now most people would run to the police or something for help. But of course, Harry was not normal and he made a quick, suicidal plan that, of course was based off his _saving people thing._ He had taken to carrying a katana and dagger about for protection, but he would bluff with his wand before revealing that.

'Alright Harry, do this right, an innocents life hangs in the balance.' HE dove out of the bushes, wand raised, dagger within his sleeve. "Let her go, and I might let you go."

The tallest black robed person, obviously the leader, turned around, laughing "Well, well, well, what do we have here a little-" He cut off suddenly, realizing exactly who he was facing. "Harry Potter," he spat "you will come with me and we let the girl go."

"Uhhhhhh… no. But you're going to let the girl go any way." And with that said he flicked his wrist releasing the dagger straight into the arm of the person holding the girl. She dropped and rolled away. Harry was relieved; he could fight without having to worry about the girl's safety.

With a quick motion his katana was unveiled and he dove into the ranks of the Death Eaters. They were shaken out of their shock when Harry sliced of the hand of one Death Eater and sliced the chest of another. They began to shoot curses, many quite scary, but all missed, and they hit their comrades. Harry was going for injuries that would take the Death Eaters out of battle, not kill them. But he was forced to kill one and in his shock, he stood wide open for any curse.

"**Avada Kedavra!!!!"**

'Oh bloody hell…' Harry saw a silver light explode out of him and it seemed he became detached from his body. He watched as the silver light decimated the remaining Death Eaters and as the girl dashed over catching and lowering him to the ground, crying. He felt himself being pulled back to his body. He opened his eyes and swathe face that he would remember for the rest of his life…

"Blasie?" He whispered out in surprise and watched as she looked in shock. Then the pain set in, and unconsciousness tried to claim him. He held on and before the darkness totally covered his vision, he heard Blaise cry out his name, and the distinctive pops of apperation…


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Spring Eternal Chapter 2

Thank you, to all my reviewers. Love you all; especially gudik (my first reviewer) and goofball (one of my favorite authors!) I feel honored. Review again please. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. sigh

HSEHSEHSEHSE (line break)

Blaise woke with start to the shout of "I hate the Hospital Wing." Suppressing giggles she swung herself out of bed and quietly walked toward the only section of the Hospital Wing partitioned off. When she strode through the curtains she witnessed the scene of Madame Pomfrey scolding a terrified Harry Potter. Stifling a laugh, she waited to be acknowledged. To her surprise, she was noticed rather quickly.

"You can come over Blaise, I don't bite… much." Harry said with out even looking in her direction. As she walked over, she noticed subtle differences. His muscles were slightly more defined, his hair seemed to glint silver in the light, and his glasses were gone. Walking over to his front, she gasped noticing the one thing she had missed. Several small and not-so-small scars and the smallest of all a tiny lightning bolt right over his heart, obviously from the Killing Curse.

"Damn you Gryffindors and your bloody courage… You could have died! You were **_supposed _**to die!" she sobbed out, "Professor Dumbledore had to stun me! I was in hysterics!" She approached him all the while wanting to hug him and never let go but knowing he would never accept him. Her breath hitched as he gathered her up in a hug.

"And you're in hysterics now…" Harry said with just a hint of amusement. "I thought you were supposed to be the Slytherin Ice Queen? Going all emotional over the Golden Boy, Harry Potter?" 'She must be crying 'cause I saved her. Not because she cares about me _that _way.'

Blaise felt so warm in his embrace. She wished she could stay in his arms forever, but she knew she couldn't. He just exuded this sense of… warmth, strength, caring. She wanted all of that. 'I wish he would exude the last thing I want, his affection. He just being the kind person he usually is, hugging me, comforting me…' She breathed in deeply; she wanted his scent imprinted into her memory.

Harry was beginning to blush, he might be more confident but he was the same old Harry around females in general, and this was his crush! 'Bloody hell… maybe I should have been a womanizer like Dad, maybe then I could handle this situation.' But, alas, poor Harry was not a womanizer… so he just held onto her, hoping for some idea to pop into his rather barren brain at this point in time, and fast!

Blaise happened to look up and saw Harry blushing. Her devious Slytherin mind taking over, she said, rather seductively, "Is poor Potter getting hot over hugging a girl, hmmm?" Inside her devious Slytherin mind, Blaise was laughing her head off at how much Harry was blushing now.

"I… uh… err… I mean…" Harry began to splutter, getting pretty freaked out at what was happening. I mean you hug a girl and comfort her, she hugs you back, and she starts being all seductive, what is wrong with the female population!

"It's alright Harry, I was just teasing." Giggling slightly, she leaned back into his arms, "I'm really happy you're alright."

"Say, Blaise, why were the Death Eaters after you?" Seeing Blaise beginning to tear up, "I'm really sorry Blaise, I didn't mean to upset –"

"No it's alright. It's just that, the Death Eaters went after my parents first," seeing Harry's face cloud over in worry she quickly said, "They're okay, just a couple of cuts and bruises. The Death Eaters went after me next, to try and force my parents to surrender. I'm pretty sure that they would have raped me, even killed me if you hadn't come."

"Indeed Ms. Zabini, it was quite lucky that Mr. Potter did happen to stumble on you." Both Harry and Blaise jumped, turning to the curtains to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair, popcorn in hand, looking like he just watched a rather enjoyable movie.

"Professor Dumbledore!" they both said in unison. "Were you there the whole time?" Harry said his eye twitching oh so slightly.

"Why of course, I enjoyed quite the nice show."

"Professor!"

"But watching a show was not the reason I came here. Harry I need to speak with you about several things." As he said this the expression slowly faded from his face becoming a more serious one.

"Sir…" Harry began worriedly, "If this is about your office, I am really sorry and I have no excuse for it, even if I had just –"

"Harry, you're rambling. I already told you that it's alright; I have far too many possessions in general. But that is not what I wished to speak to you about. However this must be a one on one conversation, Ms. Zabini must leave for now." Dumbledore was still serious. (Is that even possible?)

"Right, I'll see you later Harry." Blaise walked out, closing the curtains after her.

"Harry, do you know what has happened? No don't answer. Perhaps you remember the silver light that appeared when you were hit buy the killing curse? That was an aura. That by it self should be impossible for one so young." See Harry about to protest about being called young, he quickly added, "By physical wizarding standards, not mental standards. Any way Harry auras are not supposed to appear **ever** for any normal wizard. However exceptionally powerful wizards, like myself and Voldermort, have auras that allows to exude certain feelings, and in extreme cases block, and attack opponents. The aura is not supposed to appear until magical maturity, which by the way is supposed to be at age 20 or so. It seems the Killing curse has sped up the process of magical maturity, leading your power to be at its greatest extent earlier. That is very good, because it seems you are of about he same strength of myself, and Voldermort. I will begin to train you as soon as you have recovered. Good day and good bye." And with a swirl of his neon, polka dot, green robes Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Harry twitched slightly. He had so many questions. 'Damn it, Dumbledore need you always be so… so … annoying!' Harry blinked at his thoughts. He thought of Albus Dumbledorem, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Receiver of the Order of Merlin, blah blah… as annoying? Harry burst out in hysterical laughing. And he laughed and laughed…

HSEHSEHSEHSE

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, my computer went crazy.

Next chapter: the training begins, Harry and Blaise get closer! By the way i really do think the female population is crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Springs Eternal Chapter 3

I'm sooooo sorry. I know I promised weekly or biweekly but let's just say I was under a lot of strain because of some… family problems. Any ways… thank you to Purebloodprince for the amazing reviews and to the rest of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the Series… but I own my storyline!

'hi' – thought

"hi" – spoken

_Hi - _ spell

**5 min later - **time break.

HSEHSEHSEHSEHSE

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Plea—"

"FINE" Screamed Madame Pomfrey, "But if you fall victim to some random fit, don't expect me to come running to help you!"

"Oh thank you so much, Madame Pomfrey" And with a quick hug to the shell-shocked medic, he dashed out the door to his lovely freedom.

"Oh dear… poor boy doesn't even realize that he's not wearing anything but his boxers…"

HSEHSEHSEHSEHSE

"I'm free! Oh yeah…" Harry skipped along the hallways before…. Thud!" "Ow…"

"Oh hey Blaise! How are… you?" Harry studied Blaise in concern. She was drooling slightly and her eyes were open wide staring at… his bare chest!

'Bloody hell! Where's my shirt? And my pants! And my shoes! Oh Merlin… don't tell me a forgot them… Wonder what made Blaise stare at my chest though?' Ah our poor clueless Harry…

**20 Minutes Later…**

Madame Pomfrey could barely suppress a chuckle. Young Harry had come, just 15 minutes ago, carrying a nearly comatose Blaise Zabini, who seemed to be trying to become one with Harry's chest…

"She's going to be alright, right?" asked a now fully clothed Harry.

"Actually she **is **fine…" said Blaise while striding out of a private room.

"So Blaise, why did you faint? I mean you were just… standing there, with a

rather freaky vacant look in your eyes…"

"Uh… well… you see…" Blaise began to stutter, thinking furiously to try and make an excuse.

"Blaise!" 'Oh yes… I'm saved…and my savior is… Mum! And Dad!" was all she could think before she was swept up in a hug.

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes, 'Merlin I wish some one would hug me like that… worry about me that much…' he quickly scrubbed at his eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall. 'Guess I need to go… they need their privacy…' Heaving a quiet sigh, Harry prepared to sneak out of the room.

Mr. Zabini, first name Richard, saw the boy who saved his daughter about to leave the room…

"And where do you think you're going?" demanded Richard, grasping Harry on his arm.

"Eh… I was leaving so you could have some privacy with your daughter, sir." Harry said rather meekly so that he wouldn't insult one of the most influential purebloods around, even though they were generally neutral in most wizarding conflicts.

"Well I don't think so! I want to know more about the young man who saved my daughter, and exactly what he had in mind when he saved my girl!"

'Slytherin to the last, huh…' Harry thought amusedly. A small grin slipped through his respectful mask.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "Nothing at all sir…" he said a little more calmly. "As for your… question… my name is Harry James Potter, and as for more about me… you'll get more accurate information from other people… not reporters though." Harry said after some time in thought.

"And as for what I had in mind when I saved her… it was to save an innocent." Harry said, eyes blazing. The blazing eyes slowly lost their look to be replaced by one of sorrow and bitterness. He laughed bitterly.

"One of my friends happen to say I have a 'saving-people thing'." Harry snorted "It's more like 'getting-people-in-danger thing'."

The Zabini family looked upon a young man who was never allowed to be a boy…

"Harry…"

He quickly schooled his face into a more pleasant one. "Yes…"

Richard scrutinized his face, before looking him up and down. "You have my permission."

"Permission to what, sir?"

"To date my daughter of course!" And with that Mr. Zabini swept out the door, leaving a gaping Harry, a furiously blushing Blaise and an amused Mrs. Zabini.

"Well Blaise be sure to use a condom… what's a condom again, dear?" She called to her husband as she, too, swept out of the room. But she stuck her head back in calling, "Be sure to be home tomorrow morning even if you're so very comfortable in Mr. Potter's arms. Ta Ta." And she was gone. And only awkward silence remained. Harry was about to open his mouth but… in came Professor Dumbledore in a swirl of hot pink and neon green robes. Harry choked on his tongue. His words came out a "Grahh"

"Well hello Harry, how are you? Choking? Oh dear let me help you with that. _Expelere._" Noting happened. "Hmm. Let me try again."

"Eh no that's fine Professor. But why are you here?" Said Harry, as he tried to regain to regain his balance after being hit with a relatively strong spell.

"Well…we have training to get to." Said a suddenly serious Dumbledore, "since you seem to be fine after your aura incident", Blaise's eyes widened at the word aura, "your training will begin today."

"Very well Professor. What do I need?"

"Your wand is all that is required."

"Um… Professor?" said Blaise

"Yes, my dear?"

"What I am I supposed to do?"

"Well you could prepare yourself for your fun with Harry later…" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling in his oh so maddening way.

'Oh god… Dumbledore heard what my mother said… oh…' Blaise flew out of the room murmuring about being in the library if anyone needed her, her face red as a tomato.

"Professor…" said Harry, eye twitching.

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"You die today!" And with that Harry chased Professor Dumbledore out of the Hospital wing, screaming curses (of both kinds), jinxes, hexes, and generally trying to kill Professor Dumbledore as he ran out of the room.

**5 Hours later----**

"Very good Harry, very good indeed! You have finally mastered all of your old spells! It took me 3 years to do that. But then again… I was 54 and had far more spells in my repertoire then you do now…" Dumbledore was smiling happily, proud of his student.

Harry blinked. He blinked again. He sighed. "It's over? Oh thank the lord!"

'But I suppose this was useful. I never knew exactly how much magic I was wasting in my spells without mastering them. Hmm.'

"Off to bed with you now. You must be exhausted." Dumbledore turned to leave, but he froze as he heard 3 fateful words…

"_Accio Lemon Drops!_" Harry grinned insanely. 'I told you I would get you back for that remark to Blaise, Professor! And now I have my revenge!" Cackling insanely, Harry dashed off, with Dumbledore in hot pursuit.

HSEHSEHSEHSEHSE

Poll time!

Serverus Snape… Understanding, but not nice; Kind and understanding; evil prat?

Draco Malfoy…Good vs. Bad?

Ron and Hermione… Understanding about Blaise or no?

Side pairings!

Spells (Original)-

Explere- Latin for 'to drive out' generally used on blocked passageways.


End file.
